Of Angels and Demons
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Terra is sentenced to hell and is given a mission. Ven is an angel who has never met a demon. Rated M for language and later chapters. Not the best summary but I don't want to give anything away. Terra/Ven.
1. Purgatory

Woohoo, my second chapter fic! I have to say, I LOVE this paring so much. I hope all of you enjoy.

* * *

Terra's POV

Well fuck. I died. How you ask? From ice cream. Fucking peanut allergy. I couldn't die in battle, or with honor, or even with style. No. I died from hidden peanuts. Go figure. I look around. Can't be heaven. Not hell. Looks remotely like a DMV...I must be in purgatory. I sighed getting in line behind some redhead with spiky hair. He turns around and looks me over. "How did you kick it?"

"Peanuts" I mutter, slightly embarrassed. The redhead bursts out in laughter. I grumble lightly, "And you?"

"Fire. They didn't save me in time"

A fire? Seriously? They'll let anyone be a fireman. Or a paramedic for that matter. "Well Sparky, at least I wasn't barbequed." Come to think of it, I didn't feel a thing. I hope my family sues the hell out of that ice cream shop. Fucking ducklings. If I get ghost privileges, they're feathery asses are mine. Finally I get up to the front desk where a bored looking woman who doesn't even look at me asks in a monotone, "Name?"

"Terra"

"Cause of death?"

"Peanut allergy" I murmur.

She typed furiously on her computer. "It says here you have committed 748,837 good deeds..." I smiled, that's a good number. Maybe this wasn't going to be bad. There would be a nice set of wings and a comfy cloud waiting for me.

" ...and 3,459,837 sins."

Fuck. That's what I get for joining the army. "However, since you committed most of these sins in the name of someone else, you will be judge and sentenced. Here's your ticket and paperwork. Next."

I looked down G74. The screen informed me they were on G05. Not my lucky day. So I sat there counting the ceiling tiles until I finally heard my number. I practically ran to my designated window. Another bored looking woman snatched the paperwork from my hand. She reviewed it, typed something in the computer and I heard a little ping. "You are to go down the hall, third door on the right for sentencing. Your judge's name is Eraqus."

A sigh escaped me as I trudged down the hall. I was suddenly nervous. My hand was shaking as I turned the knob and walked in. There was a single chair illuminated by only one light. The other light illuminated the judge's bench. How cliché.

The judge looks over some paper and motions for me to sit, which I do quietly. He was silent for a long while. I jumped when he spoke. "I see you served in the army?"

"Yes sir."

"Mmmm never a good thing."

I swallowed hard, this wasn't going well. Eraqus continued scanning my file, a brow raising every now and then. It seemed like we were there for hours. Finally he set the folder down and looked to me. "I have reviewed your file and have come to a decision. Your sins were under the command of a very corrupt man. However you had the free will to leave and on countless occasions lost control. I sentence you to hell."

Before I could protest everything went black. I appeared in a dark place and then it was almost as if someone turned on the light. The place was dreary. There was no life. All trees were dead and even the rock formations looked as if they had seen better days. The sky looked cloudy and overcast. A hand clamped on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Welcome to Hell."

Swiftly I turned and backed away. There was a bald man with a silver beard and golden eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, suddenly realizing the irony of the question.

"I'm the devil, better know around here as Xehanort. Some call me master depending on their rank. You must be Terra. "

How lovely, the devil, and he knows my name. "Yeah..."

"Let me begin by telling you how this works. Normally the damned are separated by Tortured and Punishers. I think that is self explanatory. However I sometimes get a special one with more potential. That would be you. Walk with me slave."

I couldn't help but follow. It was as if someone was controlling my legs. Most likely your evilness over here. I looked around and saw the many faces of hell. People whom I did not recognize. Xehanort continued, "I would like you to be in our corruption program."

"Corruption program?"

"Yes. This will give you demon status. Therefore you are able to tread the Gray Lands. Before you ask, the Gray Lands are areas between Heaven and Hell where both demons and angels can tread. This brings you to your mission. Corrupt an angel."

"What? How does that even work?"

"You slowly corrupt the soul of an angel until their wings turn black. Then they are fallen and have to remain here as minions."

I already knew I would be no good at this. I couldn't corrupt a turkey sandwich if I tried. "I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"You're learning quick little slave." He touched my forehead and felt felt a slight burning. I tried not the flinch, but failed. When he pulled back I rubbed the spot. "There, you have been touched by the devil. You are now considered a demon."

"How do I even go about 'corrupting'? Can't I just catch one with a giant butterfly net and spray paint it's wings?"

The devil actually sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. Get creative. I want a fallen angel from you. I suppose the touch is a little slow. The more time you spend here in Hell, the eviler you become. I suggest staying here for a while in your case. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and make you a Tortured."

No argument there. I skittered as quickly as possible and decided to roam around. Then I heard giggles behind me. I turned around to see three familiar girls. "Aurora?... Snow White?... Cinderella? What are you guys doing here?"

Aurora yawned and stretched out, "Sloth." Snow White bit her lip, "Gluttony" Cinderella giggled, "Lust."

"Whoa Cindy, I never knew...I should get going though..." and just when I turned around, I wished I hadn't. "Goofy? Donald? Well Donald, I told you that you should wear pants...and does you being here have to do with Minne?"

I got a small nod from the duck, "Okay, I don't want to know anymore and Goofy...I don't want to know at all." I walked away as quickly as I could. Xehanort was right, the longer I stayed in hell, the eviler I felt. I even giggled when I saw a man getting whipped while wearing a clown costume. I had to get to the Gray Lands.

A few questions and maps later I was on the path to my destination. Now the thought of corrupting an angel wasn't so bad. At least it gave me something to do and from what I heard you could keep the angel as a pet. The Gray Lands came into view. The sky grew a bit brighter from what it was in Hell and the color of the grass was actually green. There were flowers here and there. It was peaceful. I saw two bright figures in the distance. Might as well get to work.

As I grew near, the became more apparent. Two angels with pure white wings. One was a young blonde with wild hair and blue eyes as bright as his aura. The other was older than the boy but female. She had blue hair and wasn't bad to look at. I'll go for that one.

As soon as I approached the blue haired angel looked to me and promptly shoved the young one behind her. "What do you want demon?"

Hostile already? "I'm just here to relax. Go play your harp or whatever it is you angels do. I'm new here." The little blonde stuck his head out from behind the girl and looked to me with interest. I gave a charming smile, making him squeak and hide behind again. "I'm Terra. I just want to get to know the place, alright? Whats your name, beautiful?"

The blue haired glared at me. "How do I know you aren't going to trick me?"

"Like I said, I'm new. Tricking is last on my list. I am overwhelmed as is. I was hoping you would help me out with how things work around here."

I received another suspicious glare, "Aqua, this here is Ven. Any trickery and I will be shoving that supposed harp I have up your demon ass and send you straight back where you came from."

Holy shit. Maybe I should try something easier...Ah yes. My lips curled into a sinister smile as my eyes locked on my new target: Ven.

* * *

Ok a few explanations in case you haven't played the game all the way or whatever.

Ducklings- from the ice cream mini game where you have to keep rythmn

Aurora "Sloth"- she sleeps for a long time

Snow White "Guttony"- the poison apple

Cinderella "Lust"- It was just plain funny.


	2. Plan of Action

I couldn't help but smile. The blonde will be a really easy target. My only problem was Aqua. She won't let me anywhere near Ven at this rate. I guess its time for a little demon persuasion. They came out to pick flowers for some dinner. Really? I wasn't the most macho guy alive, but picking flowers was not on my to do list. "Hey, there a nice purple one over there." I lied. Aqua went to go investigate and I took my chance to catch Ven alone. "Look..." I started as I put my hand on his shoulder, "Like I said, I'm new to this whole thing and I was sent to Hell on a technicality. Your friend doesn't seem to like me at all so are you at least willing to help me?" Ven bit his lip in thought, "I don't know..."

"Come on. I'm lost. The others won't help me. You wouldn't want me to end up in a torture chamber, would you?"

"Well no..."

"Then meet me here tomorrow. Make sure you're alone" Ven looked to Aqua nervously but nodded. The blue haired angel returned. "There's no purple one, just blue."

"Oh. Looked purple from here." I replied nonchalantly, "Listen I got to go." With another charming smile that made Ven blush, I made my way back to the place I was damned to. My next mission: find a bar. If there was ever a day I needed a drink, it was today. Lucky for me there was one on just about every corner.

A few eyes were on me when I walked in. I sat down and ordered a beer from a guy who looked as if he's seen better days. From there I mapped out my plan. I would charm my way into Ven's heart, corrupt his soul and collect whatever rewards were in store for me. I've been screwed over enough so as far as what happens to him is concerned, I don't really care. I'm tired of worrying about everyone else. That's what got me here in the first place!

I finished my drink and went back out to explore my new home. I could only assume one didn't sleep after they were dead. "Rest in peace, my ass" I grumbled. There was still a lot of time before I had to meet Ven. Lets see what demons do for fun. The main road consisted of nothing but bars and strip clubs. Go figure. Sighing, I ducked into one of the bars to shoot some pool. After a few rounds even that got old. Someone had told me demons can also be Punishers, but I don't feel _that _evil quite yet. Fuck it. I'll go back to the Gray Lands and _try _to sleep.

The grass felt nice as I laid down and looked up at the sky. There were few dark clouds but it was enough to relax me. To my surprise, I could swear I dozed off. If I did, it was a long while because the next thing I knew, cute little Blue Eyes was poking me. He was crouched over me, a stick in his hand which must have been the tool of choice for said poking. Yawning and stretching I got up and faced my target. "Hey there cutie." The blood rushed to his cheeks so fast I was half expecting him to pass out. "H-Hello" he replied, obviously nervous that he was here alone.

"Relax kid, I just want someone to talk to. Someone who won't threaten me and you seem like a nice guy. Well, nice looking at least. Let me take a good look at those wings." Ven turned his back too me. His wings were the brightest white I had ever seen. They complimented his skin nicely. I whistled and winked. "Very sexy."

He bit his lip shyly, looking over his shoulder at me. I didn't expect him to be this damn cute. "So cutie pie, how does this whole thing work?"

"Well, um. We're separated by Heaven and Hell, but you already knew that. Only demons can make contact with angels while in the Gray Lands. If an angel were to cross the boundaries, he or she only has 48 hours before their wings turn black and they are fallen."

Terra was making mental note of all this. "48 hours, huh? Tough break if you get lost. Considered corrupted just because you took a wrong turn."

"Oh no. You aren't considered corrupted, you're considered betrayed."

Well fuck me sideways...there went that plan. Even in death I couldn't slack off. I would have to do this the hard way. "I see" staring at the other I smiled, "So how did you die? If you don't mind me asking."

"I got sick when I was 10. Really sick. They had me on so many medications. A lot of needles and tests...then the radiation. I started getting better. But then one day my body just failed. I couldn't hold on anymore after six years of battling. I said goodbye to my parents and next thing I knew I was here. My hair had grown back and nothing hurt. I felt relieved."

I sighed. No wonder he made it to heaven. God owed him that much. "I'm sorry to hear that, but you're better now. I guess that's all that matters. "

"What about you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Sure I do"

"Hidden peanuts."

"Allergic?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"I know, I was in the army so I ended up in Hell" Ven pouted for a moment and then threw his arms around me. Stunned, I was paralyzed in shock for a few seconds. "You poor thing" he started, "You don't deserve to be in that nasty place, you only did what you were told."

My arms found their way around him. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Must be the whole warmth and light angels are said to have. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I'll be your friend."

It was then that I realized why I belonged in Hell. A feeling I can barely explain came over me. His innocence was overwhelming. I wanted to take it, hold it and turn it black. I wanted to _own _this angel and make it so no one ever touched him again. I wanted to conquer his body and claim it. I felt a slight pain wash over me and I knew it was time to take my leave. I kissed his cheek, "Meet me here tomorrow again. We can make this a regular thing."

Ven nodded and smiled. His smile was so intoxicating I wanted to take his soul then and there but I kept my urges down. "Run along little angel, before someone misses you."

The blonde got up and waved, practically floating away. I turned and headed back home. On my way I passed a pond. I looked into it and my reflection was somewhat startling. My eyes were darker, ears had grown very subtly pointy. Fangs appeared in my mouth. Figuring it was the norm, I shrugged and moved along. My thoughts kept going back to Ven. The more I thought of him the eviler I felt. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. Hey, if I was going to spend eternity here, I may as well enjoy it.


	3. He Doesn't Belong There

Ven's POV

I'm bad. No doubt about that. I've been lying to Aqua and have been meeting that demon. Its been two weeks. I know I shouldn't...but he's so lonely. Isn't that what angels are supposed to do? Take care of those who are suffering. I know they told us to be weary of demons. We've had an outbreak of fallen angels lately. But Terra doesn't seem to want to do that to me. Terra...hes so nice, and cute, and he actually notices me. It almost hard to believe that hes a demon. And his smile...oh my I'm blushing. I don't know what it is but he's just so charming. We're meeting again today. I'm kind of excited. I just have to find a way to get away from Aqua again. I feel really bad for lying to her but she wouldn't understand.

I flew over to the Gray Lands and was pleased to see him there. This time he greeted me with a flower. Okay Ven don't blush...don't...oh poo I'm blushing. "Hey there sweet stuff" he says and I can't help but giggle. Sometimes I could swear he's flirting with me but that's probably just how he is. "Hello Terra, how are you today?" I ask politely.

"Better now that you're here"

Will I ever stop blushing? I swear one day I am going to pass out. "I don't think you mean that." I respond coyly.

"I'm serious. You are the highlight of my day. I mean look where I live. But you're probably too busy living it up with the other angels"

Oh no, that's not where I wanted this to go. I try and save it "No! I mean, well...you're kinda the highlight of my day too..." Terra raised a brow and smirked stepping closer to me. "Really now? That's something I wouldn't have guessed. Now why would an angel like you, be happy to see a lowly demon like me?"

Uh oh. Now I was in trouble. I backed away from him shyly but he just enclosed the space. I kept backing up but I tripped over a rock. Darn my clumsiness. He offered a hand which I took and swiftly pulled me into his arms. His fingers grazed my cheek as he smiled "Ven...you're blushing. But its okay, I like it when you do. You're so adorable" he cooed, "Your lips look so soft, I don't think I can help myself..."

Then I felt it, his lips were on mine and I melted. I moved mine against his forgetting everything. Forgetting what we were, where we were, and our differences. He pulled away and smiled. I was in shock. He just kissed me! That means he likes me! Then my heart fell. We were from two different worlds. This would be almost impossible. I had to talk to Him. Only He could tell me what to do and put me on the right path. "I should go...but I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I turned to leave.

"Ah ah ah, not without another of these" he responded as he turned me around and kissed me again. "Now off you go cutie."

With a fresh tinge on my cheeks I flew away. I landed in front of Heaven's large double doors where He stayed. I stated my name and what I was there for and I was let in. I had only been there once before. The day I arrived in Heaven He personally greeted me. It was an honor to be welcomed by the ruler of Heaven himself.

I made my way across the long corridor and before I even opened the door to the throne room, He addressed me. "Ventus, this is a surprise. Is everything alright?"

My nose scrunched at the sound of my full name. I sighed, walking in. "Mickey, I'm having trouble. Its this demon I met in the Gray Lands. He doesn't belong in Hell. He's just too nice. I've been meeting with him for the past week and he's never laid a hand on me. He's just extremely lonely down there" Mickey sat back with his trademark caring smile. "I know. I must say I am not happy that you have been lying to Aqua. But I can not stop you. You have so much potenial to be an Archangel."

"So you've told me. I don't know, Mickey. There is something different about him."

"Now Ventus, you must remember that temptation comes in many forms."

"I know but I like him." I replied, looking down.

"Perhaps this is a good time to carry out that mission I gave you when you first arrived. I know you have been avoiding it."

He was right. There was no use in trying to fool Him. "You were brought here to end your suffering. I just need this one thing from you. If you succeed, I can guarantee your happiness."

"Yes, sir. I will do as you wish." I bowed and made my way out. I honestly didn't see how my mission would help me out. But as others have always told me. He works in mysterious ways.


	4. Corruption

Terra's POV

"So how is your progress on the mission I gave you" a voice said behind me. I jumped and whipped around, ready to wield a...napkin? It had been a few weeks since I kissed the little angel and things couldn't have been better. Each day was proving easier and easier in my conquest. Our "meetings" weren't really meetings anymore, they were just makeout sessions. Not that I was complaining. There was something about the small body against mine that made it hard to even think straight.

I turned to be face to face with the devil himself. Sighing, I put the napkin down. "Its fine." I replied, turning back to my drink. "Are his wings getting dull?" prodded Xenhort. Him? How did he know? Oh yeah, he's the** devil**. Well, now that I think about it, Ven's wings have lost their luster. I just thought it was the light. I shrugged in response and he was by my side. "Have you decided whether you are keeping him or handing him over?"

I leaned back in my chair and smirked. "Now that would ruin the surprise." Xenhort chuckled, "You're falling into this demon role quite well. You have lots of potential." Again I shrugged. He inspected me for a few seconds and frowned, "You might want to sharpen those fangs, they look a little dull."with that he left, leaving me stupidly poking at my fangs with my tongue.

My eyes shifted to the clock. Its about that time. I got up, leaving the partially full glass on the bar and made my way to my favorite place. This time the little one was waiting for me. I smirked and greeted him with a long passionate kiss and he seemed to melt in my arms. I always loved the fact that I could do that to him. It gave me just a bit more power over his body. His lips pecked my cheeks several times and I could feel the familiar warm tingling. I have to admit, kissing an angel is heavenly. Pun intended. When we parted I could tell there was something wrong by the look on his face. "Whats wrong babe?" I asked.

"How are we going to continue this? We're from two different worlds. Do you even want something serious with me?" he said, big blue eyes watering,

Uh oh. Not good. "Of course I do. We'll find a way, I promise." I replied soothingly, stroking his hair. "I mean, you love me don't you?" he nodded furiously, burying his face into my chest. I smirked but kept my voice smooth, "Then why not show me...I love you Ven. Lets make a bond no one will break."

He looked up at me, unsure, "But what if something happens?" You're almost there Terra, just a little more coaxing and he's yours. "Nothing will happen. Its just love." I rubbed his sides and dipped down, my lips making contact with his neck. I received the small purr of pleasure I so loved to hear. Ven silenced his concerns quickly, tilting his neck to give me more access which I took advantage of. I laid him on his back, my hands roaming the small body before me. He responded to each touch. I could tell he was eager and I wasn't about to keep him waiting any longer. My fingers made quick work of his clothes. I laid a kiss on each new piece of flesh that was exposed. He shivered as the cool air stroked his warm skin. Once his jacket, vest and undershirt were gone (why did he have to wear so many layers?) I started on his pants.

I looked up and the sight nearly took me. He was flushed, eyes half lidded in lust. There was a light glow to him that only made me want to ravish him even more. I tugged his pants down and licked my lips. "My my little angel, you look good enough to eat...and that's just what I might do..." I captured his lips in another long kiss as my hand traveled down his chest to his length. I stroked him lightly, biting at his collarbone and sucking, making my mark. After leaving a few more, I was satisfied and he was squirming in anticipation. I would no longer deny him what he wanted. My finger probed at his entrance a bit and I could feel him relax. I slid it in all the way making him shift in discomfort. When he settled I moved it in and out, slowly stretching his tight entrance. It took everything I had not to just make him mine then and there. A second finger was added and I could feel him stretch out more. He was whimpering for me. How I wanted to hear that every night for the rest of my existence. "I can't exactly take you dry. What kind of person would I be?" I said as I undid my pants, pulling them down. Sitting back, I beckoned him to come closer.

Ven crawled over to me curiously and I stroked under his chin smiling. He nuzzled me. I chuckled as I held up my member. "Open up and make it slick..." He blushed a bright red but slowly dipped down and gave an experimental lick. A groan escaped my lips and he seemed to like the sound. His mouth enveloped my length and I kept myself bucking up. I pet his soft blonde hair and moaned as his tongue worked up and down my member. After about a minute I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have him. I pushed off gently and instructed him to lay down. Tearing the rest of my clothes off, I crawled over him and positioned myself.

Making sure I was gentle, I slid in. Ven buried his face into my chest, he eyes squeezing shut from the pain. I held him close and let him adjust before moving in a slow pace. Finally, I drew a soft moan from him and quickened my pace, brushing his spot. He gasped and moaned louder, his arms wrapped around my neck. I shifted and thrust in again, this time hitting the spot dead on. His eyes widened and he let out the loudest moan yet. I was sure then that I had found it. Without warning I starting thrusting fast and hard, hitting the ball of nerves every time until he was screaming out my name. I made sure that I didn't hurt him, but asserted my dominance.

Before bringing him to the edge, I pulled Ven into my lap and to my surprise he started riding instantly. I ran my hands along his sides, kissing down his body, enjoying the taste of his skin. He was the most glorious thing I had ever seen. His eyes were closed and lips were parted as constant moans escaped him. There was a thin sheet of sweat over his boy that I could taste. It was salty yet sweet. He leaned back as he pleasured himself on me. It was enough to drive me over the edge.

Through my moans I heard him whimper, "Terra...I'm...I'm" I grabbed him and slammed him down on me. He cried out and continued screaming as I bucked up into him roughly. It was moments before he screamed out my name can shot over my chest. I bucked in as hard as I could, filling him. Something overwhelmed me and I felt myself lean forward. My fangs sunk into his neck and his blood was filling my mouth. He screamed but it was cut short as his body writhed in my arms. I pulled away to watch everything unfold.

The once bright wings turned pitch black before my eyes. The brightness of his blue orbs dulled. Once his body stopped shaking, he collapsed, unconscious. My lips curled into a sinister smile as I picked my angel up and carried him back to Hell.


	5. Bond

Ven's POV

I don't know how long I was out but when I finally came to I had a pounding headache. It seemed like every part of me was on fire. Groaning, I got up. Chains clinked with every movement. My senses were groggy. I looked around and saw the connection on the wall. It led straight to my neck. My fingers grazed the metal collar that adorned my throat. Where was I? How long had I been out? "Ah my little angel, you're awake."

"T-Terra?" and it hit me. The events before I passed out. No, it couldn't be true. Tears filled my eyes. Terrified, I let a wing come into view, its feathers were pitch black. The tears broke loose and flowed down my cheeks. "Terra how could you? I trusted you!" I shouted as I continued to sob. Aqua...Mickey...all of heaven, I had failed them.

The room itself was dim. There was a single bed and a nightstand. The covers were drawn back messily. Only a single lamp lit the room and my captor. "What are you going to do with me?"

Terra smiled, his fangs were sharper and longer. His eyes were dark and he had a manic grin on his face."Well Ven, I was given a choice. I could turn you in and they would put you to work, no doubt turn you into a slave or I could keep you as my personal pet. Of course I chose to keep you as a pet. I don't want anyone else but me touching your soft skin. No. You're mine and you belong to me. In fact I drank your blood to create a beautiful bond between us." The grin grew wider as he stood coming towards me.

I was suddenly aware that I was nude and I tried covering myself. The feeling of shame washed over me. I felt his fingers lifting my chin. "You are a fallen now, shame is something you will no longer need to feel. Now to show you our bond. Sit."

As if I had no control over my limbs, I sat. Confused I looked to him and he smirked, "Stand" again I stood from no will of my own. "Kneel at my feet" and I did. He looked down at me and pet my hair. "I own you Ven and there is nothing you can do about it."

More tears flooded my cheeks, "How could you Terra? I loved you." He paced, leaving me on my knees. "You see Ven, down here its survival of the fittest. You do as you are told and you won't suffer the consequences. I was told to corrupt an angel and I did. This benefits us both. You always said you wanted to find a way for us to be together, this is it. You wanted somebody to love and I wanted someone to own. We both win. Don't worry, if you don't resist me then things here will be pleasant for you. Come here."

I crawled over to him, tears still staining my cheeks. He looked to me and stroked my cheek before issuing the type of command I feared he would. "Now pleasure me, pet." I tried hard to resist but I couldn't keep my hand from going to his pants and unzipping them. I bit my lip to keep from crying more as I stroked him. He moaned at my touch and I felt even more disgusted with myself. My jaw clenched tight to keep my mouth from opening and of course it was futile. I was licking the tip of his member. My tongue lapped all over the head before my mouth enveloped it completely. I felt myself suckling it lightly and moving my head up and down.

My eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see his face. I tried to block out the sounds of him moaning at the pleasure of my humiliation. The length hit the back of my throat and it took everything for me to resist gagging. He gripped my hair and thrust into my mouth, disregarding my gag reflex. I just open my mouth and let him thrust over and over until he spilled in the back of my throat. "Swallow." he commanded and I obeyed.

I wiped the tears from my face and looked to him frightened, wondering what else he had in store for me. I was soon answered when he pushed me on the floor on my hands and knees. His hands were on my hips and his length at my entrance. I felt his fangs sink into my shoulder, drawing out a groan. His tongue lapped at the small droplets of blood that poured from the wound. Then I felt it. He slid into me and it burned with a searing pain. I cried out, whimpering. Terra paid no attention my discomfort and moved slowly. Soon the burning subsided and to my dismay it started to feel good. I knew he was just brushing the spot within me and I hated that he knew where it was right off. "Moan for me." Oh no. He thrust hard into my spot making me cry out again but this time it was in pleasure. Next thing I knew he was pounding into me and my moans were pouring out, getting louder and louder as his thrusts grew faster and faster.

"Stop, please!" I pleaded but it didn't sound convincing under my moans. Terra just gripped my hips tighter and slammed in "Mmmm I'm close" He groaned, refusing to ease up.

"No! Not inside me!" I cried but it fell on deaf ears. He bucked into me a few times before I could feel his hot seed fill me. "Come for me, pet" he whispered in my ear and I screamed out after a few thrusts spilling over the floor.

Terra withdrew from me, lifted my shaking frame and laid me on the bed. "The chain you are bound by allows you to move about the room freely. Its just short of the door. When I can trust that you won't run, I will take it off." He stroked my cheek but I flinched away. "I only bind you for your safety. If you were to escape who knows what they would do to you." with that he dressed and left, leaving me crying heavily into the pillow. That monster corrupted me and yet I still loved him.


	6. Disowned

Ven's POV

I don't know how long I had been there, day, weeks, months? There was no clock, no calender, nothing to keep track of the time I had been there. It was the same routine everyday too. He would come in from who knows where, use me then go to sleep. Each time it was worse too. I don't know what it is but he somehow seemed more evil every time. More bruises appear on my skin and more bite marks show up on my neck and shoulders. He doesn't beat me, he's just rough.

Each time my body betrays me. As if it were some cruel sick joke it was playing. My heart knew I loved him and my brain always asked why. Maybe I was hoping that someday he would come in and let me go. Let me go home. I was starting to question myself. Would I leave if he gave me the opportunity? Or was I addicted? Its not like I had anywhere to go. Heaven was no longer my home. I was too tainted. Then there were times he played with not only my body, but my heart. He would caress my skin and kiss me gently. These were the times that I was most vulnerable. I would nuzzle into his hand and kiss him back. My heart would flutter and I felt guilty that it did.

I sit there and wonder what would have happened if I had just carried out my mission. If I had listened like a good angel. I'd still be in Heaven, with Aqua and the others. Lonely, but pure. I can't. handle this. I can't handle my soul being tainted. I want to go back to the the way it was. Where I was light and he was dark. Even if he loved me, my soul corrupt, darkness is too much for just two people. It will consume us.

The opening of the door wrenched me from my thoughts. I looked up, expecting to see Terra. I was right but he was not alone. A man with no hair, piercing gold eyes and a silver goatee accompanied him. At the man's side was another fallen angel. He looked like me only with wild black spiked hair and eyes matching his master's. Fangs poked out from his lips. The other boy was nude as well and didn't seem to mind. So this is what I was going to turn into. Terra addressed me. "Ventus, bow" I did as I was told, though I didn't know why the command was given in the first place. I knew better than to question it.

"This is Xehanort, also known as the devil. This is his personal fallen, Vanitas."

The devil...no wonder he frightened me. He came towards me and inspected. As he did, he spoke to Terra, "Very good work. I am proud of you Terra. You have turned out to be quite the demon." without warning he bent me over. "I see you've been getting full use little one. You should be honored." Xehanort let me go and went back to his fallen, petting him a bit. "I sense some light in him still Terra, be very careful. That kind of thing can be dangerous." without another word he left.

Terra smiled and pet me affectionately. "Very good, that just earned you a reward." He undid the collar around my neck. "Now remember. You try to escape, you will pay dearly. I'm keeping you here for your own good. If you behave I'll take you to the Gray Lands" I looked down. Though I was free from my chains, I was still a prisoner. Terra leaned down and kissed me softly before leaving. At least I had something to look forward to.

So I did as told, pleasured him with a smile and was extra good, just so I could see the outside world. Terra took notice and when the day came he gave me clothes to wear before placing a leash around my neck. "Just so everyone knows who you belong to and no one gets any ideas" he explained. I nodded, not caring. I was finally going to leave, even if it was temporary.

When we arrived the air was cool and the flowers seemed to look more beautiful. I had taken them for granted when I was free. I will never do so again. A familiar voice spoke "Ven!" I looked up to see Aqua. My heart sank. I didn't want her to see me like this. "Ven what happened?" My wings fluttered as if to answer her question. She gasped and rounded on Terra. "You monster!"

Terra only smirked holding up a hand, "You were the idiot who didn't inform him that taking a demon's seed would corrupt him. He made the choice on his own. He wanted the sex. Its not like I forced myself on him." Aqua frown and looked down at me. "Is this true? You _let _him have sex with you?"

I couldn't lie, nor could I look at her. Staring down at my feet, I nodded. My eyes lifted a bit to see her reaction. Her face was contorted in disgust. "Ventus! How could you? I thought we taught you better!" It was a stab to my heart. "I-I love him" I whispered.

I felt the sharp sting as Aqua slapped me across the face, "Demons don't _love _you idiot. How could you be so stupid?" Terra growled and shoved her. "You touch him again angel and I'll take your head and wings to the devil himself."

Aqua glared at him and they stared each other down until she turned away, "You're dead to me Ven. You hear that?" I collapsed in tears.

Terra leaned down and wiped my tears away, "See how they shun their own kind when they are of no use to them. I will never to that. I will always be by your side Ven...you don't need her. All you need is me. Let go of your light and let the darkness consume you."

He lifted me into his arms and carried me home. That night he was gentle. No bruises, no bite marks. Just gentle pleasure that made my heart flutter and made my soul guilty.


	7. Confession

Ven's POV

Since the day Aqua had abandoned me I got closer to Terra. When he would come home, I would engage him instead of vice versa. I brought him things with a smile and would participate with enthusiasm when he used me. My love for him grew. He was the only person I had left in the afterlife. It wasn't long until he let me off the leash, pleased with my new attitude. Xehanort seem to come around more often. Lately while Terra was out. He would come in and look me over, his smile sent chills down my spine. Vanitas always glared at me whenever his master would give me attention. I knew he was jealous, but I didn't care.

One day I was laying on the bed. Terra had used me all night and I was exhausted. Content and satisfied I had just layed down when I heard the door open. Thinking Terra had forgotten something, I ignored it, my eyes closed. I felt a hand stroke my wing. I couldn't help but smile. I always loved it when Terra did that. A small noise of approval left my lips as the hand stroked up my spine and around my neck. The other was at my hip. "Mmm, Master we did it all night, I thought you got enough."

"I'm sure he did. Don't tell me you didn't leave anything for me..."

My eyes snapped open. That hadn't been Terra's voice. I look behind me to see Xehanort sitting at the edge of the bed. The devil smirked, "Of course if you're that tired you can just lay there and let me have my way with you."

I growled, glaring. "Go away! Terra isn't here." the smirk only grew wider, "Oh I know. I was waiting for him to leave. I want to see why hes so protective over you." he reached out to touch me but I scooted away. This made him angry. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the floor. Pinning my hands with one hand, he used the other to unzip his pants. I struggled and it only made him angrier. His fist came down in my stomach. I cried out in pain and coughed as the wind was knocked out of me. Instinctively I curled in a ball and he just wrenched my legs apart. I was just recovering when I felt the searing pain at my entrance. He was taking me dry.

I bit my lip. I wasn't about the give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing me in pain so I hid my face. He was rough and tears were falling down my cheeks, but I kept quiet. I could feel the blood drip down my thighs. I just laid there and prayed it was over soon. It wasn't long before I felt him fill my insides. His seed stinging my abused hole. The pain was so overwhelming I could feel myself losing consciousness. The last thing I remember was Terra barging in, angry. Xehanort behind shoved off of me and thrown against the wall. After that everything went black.

When I woke up I was in Terra's arms. He was holding me close and cradling me. "T-Terra?" He looked down at me and stroked my cheek. "How long was I out?" Terra was frowning, he looked upset, "A few hours now." I curled against him.

"I'm sorry"

I looked up at him curiously, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I should have watched you closer. You're mine and no one elses. I'm sorry I let that monster have you. From now on I will make sure no one else even touches you."

I looked down, he had been worried about me this whole time. "Terra...its okay, I-"

"Its not okay!" he snapped. "I failed you as a master. I couldn't even protect my own pet."

There is was. I hated it when he talked like this. It wasn't the way demons talked. Demons didn't protect their pets, they shared them. Vanitas had told me Xehanort had let six other demons have him at once in an attempt to scare. me. Was it possible that Terra actually cared? Or maybe even...loved me?

No. Demons don't love. But then again Terra wasn't a typical demon. The situation made my head hurt. I didn't want to think anymore. I didn't want to feel anymore. The love I had for Terra was eating me from the inside out. I wanted to tell him but somehow I felt it was taboo. I don't care anymore. I want to tell him...but not here. Not in this hell hole. "Take me to the Gray Lands." I requested weakly. "But Ven...you're barely recovering. I looked to him with pleading eyes. He simply nodded and lifted me up, holding me close to his chest.

We didn't speak until we got there. The breeze felt nice and the sight of flowers and green made me feel warm. This is where I would tell him. At least if he got angry with me, I would have seen this place one last time.

I looked up to my master, "Terra...I love you" He just stared down at me, speechless. I flinched waiting for him to hit me, to beat me, rip my wings off and lock me up for an eternity. "What did you just say?" his voice was barely a whisper. I swallowed hard and repeated myself.

"I love you." When he didn't move I felt a little more confident. Slowly I leaned up and pressed my lips against him. My whole body felt warm, almost hot. He kissed back, but only a few seconds before he wrenched away from me and I felt myself hit the ground. Both him and I were glowing. He was curled on the floor writhing and crying out. I tried reaching out to him but he would pull away. Smoke emitted from his body and he screamed louder.

What had I done?


	8. Purification

I just sat there frozen. I wanted to help him but I had no idea what was going on. Tears filled my eyes. His screaming hurt me. Terra clawed at the ground, crying out in pain. Soon he settled. I thought it was over. I crawled over to him slowly only to be thrown back. Terra let out he loudest scream of pain I had ever heard, louder than the ones I yelled when I was alive. Long feathered wings tore from his back, shredding the shirt he was wearing. White feathers dropped everywhere as he collapsed.

I was frozen again, in shock. Trembling, I let myself look at my own wings. A gasp escaped my lips and my eyes went wide. They were the whitest I had ever seen them, almost glowing. I wrapped them around myself. A pair of angels walking by ran up to help us. A spikey haired brunette kept patting me on the back. I think he said his name was Zack. He was accompanied by what looked like an elder version of himself who carried Terra. Zack bounced around telling me what a good job I had done. I didn't even know what he was talking about. The bigger man finally spoke, "Zack, calm down. He's obviously in shock. Lets go get him some clothes." Zack nodded and was a little more calm on the way to what I could only assume was the bigger man's house.

When we got there another angel came out of the house. He had long black hair and red eyes. I could have mistaken him for a demon had his wings not been brighter than mine. The new angel inspected Terra and looked to the big man. "Angeal...you can't possibly tell me that it was _him_" he said pointing to me. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

Angeal only nodded. They looked into each others eyes for a bit as if having a silent conversation. Finally the crimson eyed angel spoke to me, "My name is Vincent."

"Ventus. You can call me Ven." I replied quietly

Vincent sighed lightly and looked up at Angeal, "I told you not to go to the Gray Lands. You always bring something back. Last time you brought back Squall." Angeal chuckled lightly, "He's been a good asset though."

Vincent placed his hands on his hips, "Yes but then he brought back Cloud, who brought back Cid...and well you know the chain. Thankfully Cid decided to live elsewhere. I'm still working on those two."

Once again I was confused but I had a feeling I would be meeting these people very soon. I watched as Angeal leaned down and kissed the top of Vincent's head, "I'll make it up to you." Vincent half glared. "You'd better for turning this place into a halfway house. Take him in and lets get the small one clothed."

Zack pushed me into the house only to see a brunette and a blonde in a lip lock. Vincent threw a cushion at them. "You two have bigger libidos than demons! Now behave, we have another one." Both looked curiously to Terra when Angeal set him down. Vincent turned to me and pointed to the brunette with a scar, "That's Squall and the blonde one he was trying to eat is Cloud." Squall looked me over and started laughing, "He looks like a tiny you, Cloud." I didn't know whether to be insulted or say thank you.

Vincent disappeared and came back with a set of clothes for me. I was then led to a bathroom where I could change in peace. The clothes were big on me but at least I was covered. Angeal and Vincent were sitting at the table discussing what they would do. When I came in, they went quiet. Angeal looked to me, "We've decided to take you to Mickey." I nodded, happy that I was going to get some answers now. Terra was once again lifted up into Angeal's arms.

I was quiet on the way to Mickey's , I didn't have much to say to the other male and to be honest, he intimidated me. We were admitted in where Mickey sat on his throne. "Ah Ventus. I was hoping I hadn't lost you. You were gone for quite a while. I was afraid you'd never return."

"What happened to him?" I asked glancing over to Terra.

Mickey smiled, "You completed your mission: Purify a demon."


	9. Forgiveness

Darkness.

That's all I could see. Yet somehow I felt so warm. No fear, no danger. It was soothing, like I had a place to rest. The pain was gone and I just felt, warm. So very warm. I don't know how long I floated there. I remember seeing a light, I was drawn toward it.

I woke up on the floor. The room was so bright it hurt my eyes. I groaned, slowly getting up and looking around. Everything was so clean and pure. Where was I? I knew this couldn't be hell. My back felt heavier. I was suddenly aware of three pairs of eyes watching me. One I recognized, the other two I had never seen before. The big man out of the two strangers nodded to me. What was that supposed to mean? I stood up looking around and felt something sway behind me. I looked over my shoulder and yelped. Wings? When the hell did those get there?...oh...that must have been what hurt. I get it now.

The smaller stranger approached me. "I know this must be confusing. But you have been purified. You're sins have been stripped away and you start anew. You have been purified in the most powerful way. Love." I turned to Ven, "You mean this whole time I was _your _mission?" Ven just shrugged, "I knew I had to purify a demon, I just didn't know how. They never tell you. All you're told is that when the time comes, it will happen." What kind of place were they running here? I turned back to get more answers.

"So how come I was able to corrupt him?"

"Corruption is most unfortunately easier than purification. Souls naturally give in to temptation. Ventus, you're a good example of that."

Ven hung his head, "Sorry, Mickey." Why did Ven seem so sad? Now we could be together. Yeah he kinda screwed up in the process but that was my fault. I hope he doesn't get punished. Do angels get punished? The Mickey's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No need. You have repented. Now Terra, normally we send purified angels to work amongst the ranks..."

Ah, I would be sent off. I see now.

"...However, given your rare situation. I have decided to assign you training with Angeal here and you two to live with them. You could learn quite a bit." I could see Vens eyes light up. "Really?" he asked. Mickey nodded, "You have lots of work to do. You are dismissed."

I walked out of there with Ven and Angeal, still a bit in shock. I made it to heaven. With a little help of course but I actually made it. I couldn't help but smile. Well smile is an understatement. I was grinning like an idiot. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ven staring at me. Silently, I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. It suddenly hit me who I had been talking to. I looked down at Ven and ask, "Mickey...was he...?"

Ven just nodded. Damn, I talked to the big man himself.

When we got to the house an angel with red eyes and long black haired greeted us. Ven informed me that his name was Vincent. For an angel he was pretty mean looking, "Let me guess Angeal...more to take in?"

Angeal lifted his arms in defense, " Mickey's orders." Vincent sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "He's going to kill me all over again one of these days. Why teenagers?" Angeal walked over and placed hands on the raven haired's shoulders. "I think you'll be interested to know that this one was purified the same way you were." this made the smaller man raise a brow. "Really? I though we were one of the few." Angeal nodded and smiled. What were they talking about? "Um...I'm confused here."

Vincent chuckled, "You were purified by love, correct? Its the most powerful form and love between a demon and an angel is taboo to begin with. So when the it is strong, it can take over the evil and wash away the sins. Angeal purified me that way in the Gray Lands. I'm guessing this is the reason Mickey assigned you to us."

"You were demon? I knew it!" Ven blurted out next to me. After realizing what he said he turned a few shades of red, embarrassed. It was cute. Vincent chuckled once more, "Its the eyes, I know. But I had them when I was alive." Ven nodded meekly, "You're wings are so bright though..."

The raven haired man smiled, "Lets say I payed it forward a good amount of times. Lets get you two fed and comfortable. Like Squall and Cloud I suppose you will want to share a room. You can take the empty one up the stairs, last door on the left." I decided not to argue and led Ven to our new room. It was a decent size with a nice bed. Definitely better than what I had in hell. Ven looked around and smiled, "Its nice. No chains."

The comment made me frown and guilt overwhelmed me. I had to make up for a lot of abuse. The fact that he was still here amazed me. I sat on the bed and sighed, "Ven...are you really sure you want to be with me? After all the abuse I put you through? The pain, the humiliation. I'm not sure I can forgive myself for that."

The blonde I had come to know and love didn't say anything. He just took my hands in his and nuzzled them. I watched him, unable to read his expression. A small smile formed on his lips. "The first thing you should know about being an angel is to learn to forgive. Even if it is yourself. I love you Terra. My scars will fade and my memory with get fuzzy. But my love for you will always be there."

I don't know what I did on earth to deserve this, but whatever it was, I'm thankful it happened. I pulled him into my arms and just held him. The warm feeling inside returned and I hoped that it would never leave.

~A few days later~

"So you see an animal that is hurt. The injury can potentially kill the animal. What do you do?"

"Umm...Put it out of its misery?"

Angeal sighed and rolled up a newspaper. I flinched knowing what was coming. He smacked me on the nose with it. "No! You heal the animal! You have healing powers now. Don't forget that."

I groaned and rubbed my nose. It was starting to get sore. "Alright next question. A demon approaches you in the Gray Lands. What do you do?"

"Throw holy water and run like hell."

His grip tightened on the newspaper. I held my hands up in defense, "Wait! Let me explain!" Angeal paused and motioned for me to go on.

"Demons are ruthless. If they can't sweet talk you, they'll just kidnap your ass." he smacked me anyway, "Language! But you're explanation deems your answer worthy. I think we're done for the day." he said as he rubbed his temple. I went back into the house and straight up to my room. Ven was on the bed reading what looked like a letter. When I entered he looked up and smiled. Oh how I loved that smile. "Hey, how was training?"

"Painful" I replied, rubbing my nose again. He chuckled making me huff a bit, "Don't laugh at me, Angeal is brutal." He laughed again, "Why do you think he's a commander in the army whenever we get into wars with hell?"

I grumbled. Well that explained a lot. I plopped on the bed and leaned against my little blonde. "Whatcha reading?"

"A letter from Aqua."

I raised a brow, truly curious, "Oh?"

"She says she's sorry for what happened and wants to get together. I've already told her I am not going without you."

"Ven you don't have to..."

"No. You're part of my afterlife. She has to accept that."

I sighed, wishing he wouldn't do this. But now that I think about it I would do the same. I leaned over and kissed him gently. He returned it and somewhere along the way it got heated. His small hands roamed my chest as his lips parted, granting me entrance. I pushed him back on the bed, my own hands wandering the small body below me. I hesitated a bit, not sure if he was ready to do this. All doubt was removed when I felt him unbuttoning my shirt. While he was busy undressing me I leaned down and kissed every part of his neck, drawing out moans from him. My fingers made quick work of his shirt.

I attacked each bit of bare skin with my lips as it became exposed to me. I wanted to make him moan more. The noises he made drove me wild. I hadn't even noticed that he had taken my shirt off and had my pants halfway down. I kicked them off and removed his with a swift motion. We lay there, kissing, touching, and teasing. I found it hard to think or focus. I was trying to keep myself. from just bending in half and taking him. These were urges I knew I would have to suppress.

Ven pushed me gently onto my back. I let him, wanting him to have control. His soft pinks lips trailed down my chest and stomach to the edge of my boxers. I inhaled sharply, waiting for his next move. Ven frowned at them as if they were in his way. He pulled the offending piece of clothing down, making me gasp as the cool air hit my arousal.

I watched him as he dipped down and I felt his warm mouth engulf my length. My eyes slid shut with a moan. I felt his tongue encircle the tip as he suckled lightly, driving me insane. My hand made it way to his head, petting the soft hair gently. Praise had always encouraged him. I moaned more as he took me further in. "Ven..." I groaned as I stroked his hair. This made him flick his tongue faster and suck harder. He drove me so close to the edge before pulling away. Fuck the kid was good at that.

He lay down on his back. Something he had done many times while I owned him. Its how he showed me he was ready. He was presenting himself to me. The thought along is enough to push me overboard. I leaned over him and kissed his lips, tasting myself and the sweetness that was him. I pulled his boxers down and spread his legs.

Planting more kisses on his lip, I positioned myself and slid in. He let out a sharp breath and tightened around me. I stroked his hair and kissed him as if if trying to take any pain away. After a few seconds he nodded and I started to move. He was so tight, it was agonizingly good. After a few thrusts he was moaning again, burying his face in the crook of my neck. His moans grew louder and louder as I went faster. He whimpered, frustrated with my pace. "Terra...harder...please!"

I was happy to oblige. I pulled out, nearly all the way and slammed back in. He let out a loud cry which I muffled with a kiss. I angled, know exactly where his sweet spot was and rammed into the bundle of nerves, engulfing his screams of pleasure. He was moaning my name over and over, clawing at my back. I was gone, overcome by lust I kept snapping my hips forward, hitting that spot each time. I wanted to make him mine and I wanted to give myself over to him. He was writing under me in sheer pleasure. Moans spilled from his lips and filled the room only encouraging me to go faster "Terra!... Ahh!... I'm... close!" he whimpered.

I gave it to him with all the strength I had until his back arched, he screamed out my name and exploded over our chests. I was sent over the edge as I cried out his name and coated his insides, filling him up.

We were panting, desperately trying to catch our breath. I collapsed beside him and pulled him close, peppering his face with kisses. I murmured "I love you" in between each kiss. He snuggled as close as possible to me before passing out from exhaustion.

Aqua finally agreed to meet with Ven while I tagged along. It took her a very long while to trust me but when she relaxed we turned out to be really good friends. The three of us would sit around the Gray Lands, laugh and joke around. I always remained protective of Ven but not as an owner. I was protective as a lover should be and I it would always be that way. He was the most precious thing I had in the afterlife and I would rather go back to Hell as a Tortured than lose him. Despite all the darkness that was in me, Ven was my light. He saved my soul and I would forever be in his debt. I would spend eternity replaying him with my body, my protection, and most of all, my love. Its all I had to offer but he seemed very content with that. As long as he wanted me, I would always be his.

~Fin


End file.
